


Should I send him Nudes?

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I love that these are already tags, Inspired By Tumblr, Levi being awkward af and thirsting for the Jaeger booty, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Blogs, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), also expect lots of fangirling from Levi and Isabel, confident!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Dictionary: "A thirst follow is when you follow someone on Tumblr or Twitter just because they're attractive."<br/>Ex: I have a new thirst follow. I followed this guy on Tumblr just because his porn blog is hot and so is he, and he followed me back. Should I send him nudes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first multichaptered fic I've written in almost 8 years??? Yeah so I'm a bit rusty but I saw this prompt on tumblr and it's fucking hilarious so I couldn't resist. This was first posted on my tumblr [here](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com) I edited and added stuff to it and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ever since Tumblr started recommending blogs right in the middle of his dashboard Levi has been more than annoyed. Some blogs were in no way related to his interests or even the things he usually blogs about while others he was actually grateful for because if it weren’t for them he would have never found some of the people he now follows but after a while he got used to just ignoring them anyways.

Occasionally though, something catches his eye and he has to stop and scroll back to check it out and today was one of those days.

He went home after school too tired to start on homework and he was going to wait for his mom to come home from work so they could eat together and since he couldn’t talk to Isabel because of their stupid bet there was only one option left, Tumblr. He was halfway through his dash when the fucking recommended post appeared and damn if he wasn't glad at the moment for them.

Right in front of him was a selfie of a boy, probably as old as he was, if not a bit older, staring right at him. The boy's bluish green eyes were looking straight into the camera with a hard to miss mischievous glint to them, his lips were quirked lightly to the right forming a tiny dimple in his cheek with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The camera angle was from the top so his body was visible in the low light of the picture giving him a peek at his torso that was completely bare and all there for Levi to look at and admire. He was tanned from the looks of it and had a body that Levi won't deny was a bit jealous of. His shoulders were like those of someone who’s been swimming or doing gymnastics all their life, broad and quite well built. As his eyes moved downwards to take in the rest of the picture, he found the boy's thumb pulling on his shorts dragging them down a bit to reveal a glimpse of the deep V of his hips and the trail of hair making its way from his navel and disappearing under his shorts.

Levi doesn't know how long he sat there staring at the picture but he'll be damned if he wasn't going to reblog it. After he was done he decided he might as well check the guy's blog and see if they had anything in common because for sure Levi wouldn’t mind seeing more pictures of him on his dash.

To his surprise, or not really considering, it was a porn blog.

Deciding that this was probably the best time to check it out since he was all alone, he started scrolling through it. His theme was easy on the eye and everything was tagged properly Levi noted contently before checking the sidebar to see if there were any additional information about the blogger before he started going through his posts.

"Eren, huh?" Levi murmured, eyes moving across the information on the screen in front of him.

Eren was 21, only 3 years or so older than Levi and apparently he used this blog to post NSFW selfies of himself and either post people’s submissions or other porn gifs he likes. It didn’t take long for to decide to follow and continue scrolling through his blog until he found a picture of his tagged as me and decided that it’d be more productive to go through that tag instead.

Nothing could have prepared him for the things he saw. Eren was the picture of perfection and it was quite obvious that Eren was well aware of it as well. The tan skin in contrast with those Caribbean eyes and the messy brown locks awoke something in Levi that he didn’t know existed. All of the half naked picture and the sultry playful looks amounted to nothing when he reached the middle of the 3rd page. There right in front of him was Eren on his hands and knees with his back towards the camera showing off his magnificent barely covered ass in a skirt and a thong. When Levi could finally move his eyes off of that ass, he noticed that Eren was wearing thigh highs with garter belts that snuck their way under the skirt. He was so fucked and he hadn’t even looked at the rest of the picture. Eren’s face was the biggest contrast in the whole picture. It was half hidden behind his bare shoulder; his eyes were wide staring at the camera with a level of innocence that shouldn’t be possible and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as if unsure of what he’s doing.

Levi had unconsciously started to palm himself through his shorts when he was broken out of his trance when he heard the sound of his mom’s car pulling into their driveway. He quickly rushed to close everything and went down to meet him mom. After they ate dinner, he went back to his room to work on his homework with his thoughts still lingering on Eren’s pictures. When he was done with everything it was still too early to go to bed so he went on Tumblr to see if Eren had posted anything new. He definitely had a problem, not that he really minded.

He didn't expect to gain a new follower though, and not just any follower, it was Eren.

He’d followed him back.

Levi then noticed the blue notification on the envelope on the top of the screen and quickly clicks it when a soft gasp made its way out of his throat. In front of him was a message from the boy that had been on his mind all evening.

_Hey cutie, thnx fr the follow xX_

"He thinks I'm cute" Levi mouthed silently while reaching for his phone blindly needing to call Isabel to freak out.

"I knew you could not live without me" Isabel answered without giving him a chance to say anything. Oh right, their bet.

"Well it's an emergency and it's one very much worth the $20 I now owe you" Levi grunted, like of all the days this had to happen, "I was on Tumblr earlier--"

"Cause when are you not" she interrupted cheekily.

"Can we not do this right now?" He says impatiently. "I'm trying to tell you something important here"

"Okay okay fine, go ahead" she chuckles.

"As I was saying, I was on Tumblr earlier when one of those recommended posts on the dashboard caught my eye. So I went to check the blog and it turns out it's a porn blog run by some 21 year old who posts half naked selfies and so on so I thirst followed him" He might be a bit embarrassed by that admission but he knew if she saw Eren she'd do the exact same thing. "Then now, I check Tumblr and he followed me. HE FUCKING FOLLOWED ME IZZY!!! He even left a message saying I'm cute and now I'm freaking the fuck out!"

"Oh wow" she giggled, "I was so not expecting this to happen. Do you know how many times you've come to me freaking out about a guy?" She paused for a second but before Levi could reply she continued. "It's a very easy answer because it has NEVER happened. I need the URL, I have to see who is capable of making my usually stoic Levi freak out like this."

"Izzzzzzzyyyyyyyyy" Levi whines.

“Oh come on” Isabel laughs. “You can’t expect to call me and not show me his blog. Like what were you even expecting to happen here?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake” He mutters angrily. “I’ll message it to you, just a minute”

He waits less than a minute before he hears the much anticipated squeal from the other end of the phone.

“Oh. My. God” She continues squealing. Very loudly. “No wonder he caught your eye, that’s one gorgeous human being.”

“Tell me something I don’t know” He sighs.

“Oh and apparently he takes submissions as well.” She says distractedly. Probably going through his photos like he did earlier.

“Maybe I should—“He starts but cuts himself instantly not wanting to complete that sentence and embarrass himself further.

“Maybe you should what?” She asked slowly in that way of hers that means that she’s onto something. “Where you maybe going to say that you should submit something by any chance? Like that selfie of yours when you went underwear shopping?” Oh god, he could hear her shit eating grin through the phone.

“Remind me again why we’re friends?” He groans but he knows he can’t deny that the thought has crossed his mind. And the worst part? He actually really wants to do it.

“Oh my god, don’t try to deny it.” She screamed. “You want to do it and you should. Who knows, it might lead to something just saying.”

He ponders it for bit thinking about what he’s got to lose. So what if he sends a half-naked selfie to a porn blog whose owner is someone extremely hot? It’s not like his body is something to be ashamed of.

“Ugh, can you not? Please keep your fangirling to a minimum; I have enough trouble as it is keeping my nerves down.” He sighed and started going through the photos on his laptop while half keeping up with whatever Isabel was saying and commenting when it was something related to Eren.

“Izzy, shut up.” He said and he gets a squeal in return, she knows him a bit too well. “Well here goes nothing.” He whispered while submitting the mentioned underwear selfie and trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down before he went back to bickering with Isabel.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gonna get a bit sappy here because never in a million years would I have expected the amount of feedback I got last chapter. I'm honestly still in shock because I didn't even think anyone would read this so thank you. I'm also trash because I'll probably never have a normal updating schedule so I'm sorry about that but I'll definitely try my hardest to get at least one chapter every week.
> 
> The image I used to describe Eren's picture in this chapter is from [here](http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/117327667398/if-someone-would-steal-my-laptop-theyd-find-an), it's the very last one ^^

Levi didn't know what the fuck he was thinking when he sent in that picture.

He'd talked to Isabel for a while about something that had happened earlier at school before hanging up with the excuse that it was late and he was going to head to bed.

That was 2 hours ago.

He'd planned on going to bed for real because he really was tried and wanted to sleep. The second he got into bed though was another story, all he could think about was that he actually sent a half-naked picture of himself to a fucking porn blog. His phone had been glued to his hand for over an hour now going between constantly refreshing the blog's main page and switching tabs to go through more pictures of Eren. The pictures of Eren had managed to distract him enough at some point and took his mind off his current predicament and he managed to fall into a restless sleep.

His sleep was full of dreams of green eyes and bare thighs until he was rudely awakened by an incessant vibration from something wedged between his shoulder blade and the bed. With a groan he turned to grab whatever it was and throw the offending item far away so he could go back to sleep. His landed on his phone, which was still vibrating, and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes before checking the time. It was then that he noticed that the vibration was because Isabel was calling him at 3 in the fucking morning???

"What?" He answered irately

"Oh you really went to sleep, I did not expect that" came the voice of one annoyingly awake and excited Isabel. "I really thought you were just saying that to hang up"

Even though that really was what happened it didn't change that he fell asleep and that she had now rudely woken him up from a really good dream.

"Get to the point Izzy, I'm pretty sure you didn't call me just to see if I really went to sleep or not." Levi was really close to hanging up and going back to sleep.

"Oh right yeah so I guess you haven't checked your Tumblr for a while then?" Okay Levi is done with her, all he wants is sleep and she's currently keeping him from it with complete nonsense

"Izzy, you just woke me up what do you think?" He deadpanned not in the mood to keep up with her at all.

"No need to be mad Lee." Oh god he could actually hear her fucking grin through the phone not to mention that she _knows_ how much he hates that nickname, "but you should probably go check Eren's blog" and with that she hung up.

Eren? That name seemed familiar to Levi's sleep addled brain but he guessed it was someone on Tumblr since she said to go check his blog but check his blog for what? Deciding it was easier to just boot up his laptop and see what the fuck Izzy was on about, he opened his Tumblr and froze.

In front of him was around 20, wait no, make that 30 new followers. He was dumbfounded and he was still too sleepy to understand what was going on. Then he remembered what Isabel told him about checking someone's blog and then it hit him.

He had submitted a photo to his porn blog and by the looks of it, forgot to anonymously do it as well. He rushed over to said blog to check out if Eren had commented with anything on his post but was quickly distracted by a new picture of Eren at the very top of the blog. Levi lost himself a little while staring at that picture, he couldn't understand how Eren managed to look so comfortable in front of the camera and not care at all that he was pretty much naked while managing to take extremely artistic photos.

Eren was laying on his back, completely naked with only a blanket covering his lower half. His head was tilted to the right showing off the length of his neck, his face was as cheeky as ever and the fucker even had the nerve to wink at the camera which Levi still didn't understand how it was possible since both of Eren's hands were above his head. But he could care less at the moment with Eren's torso on full display and he could finally see clearly his well-defined pecks that were just underneath those broad shoulders that he'd spent so much time admiring earlier that afternoon, then his eyes followed along to his abs and the trail of hair that he was noticing for the first time spread across his sternum and leading to his abdomen linking at his belly and then disappearing in a neatly trimmed trail under the sheet. He looked like he was arching to an imaginary touch, twisting his waist to show a glimpse of his backside.

It took a moment or two for Levi to remember why he was checking out the blog again before scrolling down to look for the picture of himself in the sea of submissions that Eren seemed to constantly get. It seemed Eren also had the habit of commenting on people's submissions with his thoughts and whatever else he came up with at the moment.

He finally reached what he was looking for. There in all his glory was his picture that he took in that under lit dressing room. He didn't even know what possessed him to send this picture in particular but now was not the time to dwell on that, it's not like he could exactly take back what he already did. Underneath his photo was his age, Eren specifically asked for this since he didn't want to post pictures of anyone who's underage, and then as Levi's eyes moved across the page, his heart skipped a beat.

_I just love it when new followers send me their pictures but what wouldn't I do to be the one running my hands through that hair or hugging those thighs and that ass instead of those briefs._

That was all that was written and Levi was pretty sure that nothing had ever or would ever top this moment in his very short 18 years of life. He'd sent his photo to a porn blog, the owner of said porn was hot as fuck and that said owner thought that Levi was worthy enough of admiring. This was not happening, this wasn't just thirsting after Eren anymore, this was a full blown crush and oh my god he need Isabel with him right now.

"I had an inkling you were going to call." If it was any other situation he would have bitten her head off because of her tone but as it was, he was completely freaking out.

"Izzy, he… and I… and I just—"

"Levi, baby, you need to calm down" he knew she was trying to hold in her laughter and teasing but barely succeeding if the lilt in her voice was anything to go by. "Now, how about you try to word now?"

Levi took a deep breath to try and calm himself but this was all too much for his fragile little heart to deal with.

"Okay so I'm guessing you saw the post already so thanks a lot for acting like you have no idea what's going on, I swear I'm going to kill you the next time I see you. Or at least, I don't know, maybe go and tell Farlan how you really feel about him?" He teased, both of them knowing he would never do such a thing but he needed to get the spotlight off of him for the time being till he could think clearly again.

"OH NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!" Came the very much expected shout, "And don't you dare change the subject, I know what you're trying to do" She continued once she calmed down a little.

"Ugh fine, I have massive crush/boner for the guy. Happy now?" He muttered under his breath knowing full well that she heard him clearly and would never let this pass if her squeal of utter joy is anything to go by.

"So what are you waiting for then?" She asked and when Levi made a noise of confusion she continued, "You're so lost, it's actually kind of cute. I meant you should do something, go talk to the guy for heaven's sake."

"If it was as easy as you say then why haven't you talked to Farlan yet?" Came his instant retort before he could stop himself. He knew this was a sore spot for Izzy since she'd liked Farlan for quite some time and has never been able to bring herself to tell him. "I'm sorry Izzy that was uncalled for."

"You bet your ass it was, we're talking about you right now so leave Farlan and I out of this. Now tell me what the plan is?"

"Well considering it's nearly 4 in the morning, the plan is maybe jerking off to that new picture of Eren and then going to sleep considering we have school in 3 hours." Levi said monotonously trying to get Isabel off his case and leave him to freak out some more on his own.

"Goddammit Levi, can't a girl have one civilized conversation with you with having jerking off or shitting as one of the main topics." She whined and he knew he won this time.

"Well what can you do Izzy, that's what you get when you're best friends with 2 teenage guys." He teased. "It's all we could think about really, just wanking one off thinking about some girl's hot bod—"

"Okay you jerk, shut the fuck up" She cut him off, "Go to sleep but don't think for one second this is over, tomorrow we planning this out."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He mumbled.

"Yes, and you better be prepared for the consequences of all that teasing" Oh god, tomorrow was going to be a day from hell.

"Yeah, yeah goodnight Izzy." He said fondly.

"Night Levy" She said quickly and hung up before Levi could yell at her for that stupid nickname.

He looked back at his laptop and Eren was staring back at him, all luring and playful in a way that just seemed to be begging for Levi's attention. He really did have a crush on a guy he didn't even know and that guy seemed to think he was hot.

Maybe he was dropped on the head as a kid, you just can't have it all right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been at this all day long trying to get it out before I went to bed, this was supposed to be an Eren POV but for the life of me I couldn't write two sentences for some reason. Hope you enjoyed this one just the same though and the next one will hopefully be Eren's POV. (I didn't really read through this chapter so if there are any mistakes pls let me know)
> 
> My tumblr is right [here](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com) if you wanna fangirl even more about these dorks in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late but you have no idea how much I've agonized over this one. I've rewritten it 4 times and I'm still not completely satisfied. But finally I bring to you Eren's POV and I srsly hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT 200+ KUDOSES, ARE YOU SHITTING ME RN???? Honestly I love you all so much and thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos, you're all the reason this chapter even made its way out of my head. (that was weird soz)
> 
> Also if you post anything about this fic on tumblr and want me to see it I'll start tracking the tag fic: sishn and will be posting any updates related to it on there as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3

"See you guys later." Eren turned around and waved his hand over his head towards where he was standing with Armin and Mikasa before heading towards their shared apartment.

"We better not find you naked by the time we get back." Mikasa retorted and he could hear the smirk in her voice. He knew he wasn't being exactly subtle when he gave them the excuse that he had to work on his assignments, it's not like he had anything to hide exactly. Pun intended.

They lived off-campus in a small 3-bedroom apartment that was only a 10-minute walk from most of their classes. They still couldn't believe they'd managed to snag this apartment at the rate they had but they were grateful nonetheless. It offered each of them their privacy and they could still be together at the same time.

Eren arrived at their building quickly letting himself in and climbed the stairs two at a time wanting to make the most of the time he had alone. He opened the door, not bothering with the lights, and headed straight for his bedroom. It was pretty much his haven, being a photography major your work tended to take space wherever you went but Eren was pretty sure he might have went a little overboard with his love of photography nonetheless.

He flicked the lights on and found his room in the same state he had left it in that morning. Clothes were strewn everywhere and camera lenses and equipment were all over every visible surface, including his bed. He sighed knowing that if he wanted to get anything done he'd have to clean up a bit. He went to his laptop first to check his Tumblr and see if there was anything new before he started cleaning.

Tumblr loaded up and he went to the activities page first to check how his selfie from this morning was doing. He'd been in a rush and quickly took one before he got dressed and posted it because he'd been inactive for a few days due to his workload. He started going through the notes and found that he'd gained a new follower. That follower had liked and reblogged his selfie before following him and obviously really liked what he saw if the tags '#damn #the thirst is so real' were anything to go by. Eren had a tendency to check people's blogs and follow them for a while in case they wanted to send in submissions but needed that push to actually do it.

He went to check their blog and was pleasantly surprised that there was a selfies tag and oh god that face was just pure perfection. He sent in his customary _'Hey cutie thnx fr the follow xX_ ' and went back to his dashboard for another minute or two before he decided that was enough time wasted and that he should get to work.

He spent half an hour clearing everything up before he decided that it was decent enough for what he wanted to do and started setting up his camera for the shoot he had in mind. He was going to try something new and hang the camera from his ceiling to take photos of himself lying on the bed. After he was done with the preparation, he took his clothes off, laid on the bed with the wireless remote for his camera in his hand and just started taking photos in whatever position the camera caught him in.

He started posing, turning to his sides, laying on his back and stomach until he got tangled in the sheets and he took advantage of the opportunity figuring that the sheets would add to that teasing factor his followers were so fond of. He'd always felt the most like himself whenever he was in front of the camera. He just loved that rush that came with the knowledge that people are going to see him like that. It wasn't just being in front of the camera though, at this point as a senior, he was quite well known for modeling for art students which resulted in quite the following when they found his Tumblr.

He kept at it for another 15 minutes until he thought he had enough pictures to last for at least a week or two. He got off the bed in search of a clean pair of boxers to put on just in case Armin and Mikasa returned home early and headed to where his laptop was on his desk with his camera in hand. He connected it to his laptop and left it to copy the recent pictured and left his room in search for something to eat.

He'd just finished making his sandwich when Armin and Mikasa came back. They both covered their eyes instantly once they noticed the kitchen lights on.

"Is it safe to open our eyes without being assaulted by your dick?" Armin asked teasingly and Eren could see the huge grin on Armin’s face on his way to the couch.

"Yes you fucking idiots" Eren said and then threw one of the pillows at them for being such assholes. "And if I remember correctly, you used to beg for this dick."

"Just because we liked your dick at some point doesn't mean we want to see it all the time. Not everyone is as comfortable with their body as you are." Mikasa replied without missing a beat and a tiny smile making its way on her face.

They walked over and joined Eren, who was already halfway through his sandwich, on the couch and continued to tease him a little more because in the end he was only wearing his boxers and that didn't qualify as clothes to which Eren argued that he was covering all the important parts and he was not about to wear any more clothes with how hot it was.

"So how was lunch?" Eren asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was the normal, much more peaceful without you there." Armin smirked

"Come on, you’re hurting me here." Eren fake-pouted, raising his hand to cover his left side like he'd been  shot and tried to do his best puppy dog eyes impression.

"Eren I've known you since high school, these don't work anymore." Armin continued pointing at Eren’s eyes. "And honestly, with how loud you usually are, are you really surprised that it's quiet and peaceful when you're not there?"

"Okay fine, but admit you missed me"

"You idiot were the one who decided to skip out on lunch to go home and work on _'assignments'_ " Mikasa stressed on assignments and Eren just sighed in defeat knowing he'd never get them to admit it no matter what.

"Well since I'm very obviously loved here, I'm going to my room where there are people who actually appreciate this beautiful face." His words were heavy with sarcasm and he couldn't help but grin by the end of it.

"It's not your face they appreciate." He heard Armin mutter under his breath.

"Damn right it isn’t." Eren shouted before closing his door and heading over to where his laptop was on his desk to see the product of his latest endeavor.

He started going through them and was quite satisfied with the end result. He normally didn't post the pictures where he was completely naked and mainly went with the ones where he was a bit hidden so naturally the ones with the sheet wrapped around him were his instant favorites. He started the process of editing and getting the pictures ready for posting and once he was done he went on Tumblr to check his submissions for anything new.

He went through the pictures in his inbox adding a comment here and there before posting them whenever the person in the picture caught his attention until he came upon the one that made him stop. In front of him was the boy he’d just followed and Eren had to quickly check the age attached to the photo before he resumed looking at the picture.

The picture itself was very simple. He obviously wasn’t posing considering that it was taken in a changing room but it didn’t even matter, Eren probably liked it even better because of that. The boy’s lower part of his face was hidden by his phone that was held by one hand while the other pushed his hair out of his eyes giving Eren an unobstructed view of those piercing grey eyes. Eren’s attention was then directed to the boy’s body. He was well-built for his ages but you could still see the lingering baby fat covering those muscles. He was standing in the dimly lit room in boxer briefs that hugged his hips and upper thighs delectably and Eren was quite surprised at himself for his instant reaction towards the boy.

He quickly typed in his comment and posted it and then decided that that was enough for the submissions and went to check his dash for some other stuff to reblog before he decided it was time to post one of the photos he took earlier.

He couldn’t wait to see how this boy was going to react because that honestly had been the fastest submission since he had started this blog.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge possibility that I won't be able to post a new chapter until after ereri week is over because I need to start working o the prompts already but if I finish them early I'll definitely be updating before then. Please tell me if you find any mistakes, I've read over it 5 times already and my eyes are so done rn.
> 
> My tumblr is right [here](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com) if you wanna fangirl even more about these dorks or have any question about whatever


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's been quite some time I know but I managed to figure out where I want this to go and I'm super excited for it. I know it's been 4 months but those 4 months have been kind of the worst time of my life but never mind that. There's just one thing I need to tell you guys before you go start reading and that is that the format of this chapter and the next two is going to be a different and are going to rely heavily on timeskips. So without any extra delay, I give you chapter 4.
> 
> EDIT 28/9: A lot of people have been upset that I didn't tag mikeri. The reason for that is I didn't want to clutter the tags with something that didn't even take a full chapter to start and end, so while I admit I should have at least put up a warning at the beginning of the chapter I'm still not going to tag it. So this is your warning, the last 3 scenes have some very minor mikeri in it. I needed Levi to grow up and mature and keep this story as real as possible and starting whatever relationship it was with Eren at this point wouldn't really go anywhere. I hope this doesn't put you off and you stick around and see what happens next as Levi goes through his life.  
> Thank you!

This was so not Levi's day.

His day started with him sleeping in because of Isabel waking him up in the middle of the night and then he was unable to go back to sleep because of the strange giddiness that was coursing through his body. He had to forgo his morning shower and rushed to get dressed instead in favor of arriving at school in time for second period.

He hadn't really had the time to think about what had happened the day before until he got to class and saw Isabel's shit-eating grin making its way on her face the moment she saw him and he was immediately fighting a losing battle with his body's need to blush under the attention.

"Not a word" he grumbled as he took his seat next to her and behind Farlan who turned around with an expression that mirrored Isabel's once Levi sat down.

"You'd think you'd be glowing and walking on sunshine rather than a worse version of yourself after last night" Farlan dared to comment and accentuated his teasing by sticking out his tongue and winking, although to be fair, that wink was totally aimed at Isabel who was trying hard to be unaffected.

Levi turned to glare at Isabel who was shrugging sheepishly in response, "it's none of your business."

"Now Levi don't be getting all shy on us now." Isabel responded, her grin somehow widened even further.

"You did send an almost naked picture to a porn blog you know." Farlan continued.

Levi groaned and let his head fall on the desk wishing more than anything that their teacher, Dot Pixis, was on time for once on his life.

"Don't remind me." He knew he was blushing really bad and was praying to whatever God out there that they won't notice...

"Oh look he's blushing."

And there goes his faith in any higher power.

* * *

 "Have you seen the new pictures?"

It was a few weeks later and they were hanging out at café Maria, the topic of Eren still managed to somehow crop up in every conversation. He was well aware that what he did was something big and he wasn't really in the position to argue so all he could do at the moment was glare at Isabel in response and return to staring at his tea again.

"Oh come on, that's one fine human specimen and it needs to be appreciated. There's no shame in that." Farlan smirked at his obvious try to futilely and hide his embarrassment.

"Okay fine, he's pretty fucking hot okay?" Levi felt so frustrated that the words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think them through. "He's gorgeous and sexy and so fucking perfect that it's literally painful not being able to touch him in reality. And to add to all of that by some miracle, he thinks I'm good-looking as well. So yes Farlan, he's getting all the appreciation possible from me and I'm not even ashamed to admit it."

"Oh I knew you had a crush but this is something new." Isabel grinned and locked eyes with Farlan before starting to bounce in her seat.

"Who's got a crush?" Their barista, Petra brought over the rest of their orders and Levi would have definitely been thankful if she had chosen to change topics rather than make the current one worse.

"It's our lover boy right here." Farlan gestured towards him with his head before grabbing the drink Petra had just placed in front of him on the table.

"It's a guy from Tumblr as well." Isabel made use of Farlan's current occupation to her advantage. "He has a porn blog too, Lev—"

Isabel was cut off when a rather loud and painful hit landed on her shin. Levi then looked back at Petra as if to dare her to say something and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me." She was smiling playfully, "All I did was ask an innocent question."

"Innocent my ass." Levi mumbled under his breath but loud enough for those around him to catch it.

"But you have to admit, if he caught our Levi's eye then he's probably something special." Petra said thoughtfully, her eyes shining with mischief. "I have to ask though, how does a porn blog fit into all of this?"           

"Nope, we're not discussing this." Levi tried but his glare had little to no effect whatsoever on the two grinning idiots sitting in front of him.

Petra was trying so hard to hold in her laughter at the scene before her and she turned to him, her eyes knowing and said, "I'm guessing this is a Tumblr thing?"

"YES!" Isabel shrieked before Levi could manage to get over to her seat and shut her up.

"Oh come on Levi, how bad could it be?" Petra asked in between laughs, hugging the tray to her chest.

"You have no idea." Farlan smirked, mumbling quietly but they were able to catch.

"I'll make sure to check it out later then." Petra gave a cheeky grin and turned back towards the counter to tend to the rest of the customers.

"I hate you both so fucking much." Levi let his head fall on the table, ignoring the muffled snickers coming from either side.

* * *

"Hey Levi."

Levi looked up to see Petra and Mike approaching him, Petra with a wicked glint in her eyes and Mike with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Petra, please tell me you didn't!" Levi started backing away to try and escape them. He seriously considered moving for a second, getting rid of all his friends and getting new ones. He almost made it as well until Petra quickly reached for his arm to stop him.

"Oh but I did." Petra beamed and stole a look at Mike before continuing, "I didn't know you had that in you Levi, Mike and I are very impressed."

"Mik-- can we please not do this when we're in school at least?" Levi was desperate to avoid the subject, couldn't believe that Mike had seen them as well and not just Petra. He would have messaged Eren to take down the submission if he could had it not been a bit more than a month since he'd sent it and that Eren, he noted with sadness, hadn't been as active as he used to be lately.

"Yeah we can do that, wanna go out after school today?" Petra asked without missing a beat as if she was planning it all along, which was probably the case. "I don't have work today and Mike and I were going to hang out anyways, so what do you say?"

"Okay fine." Levi sighed, pinching his nose between his fingers. "Better get this over with sooner rather than later."

"Awesome, see you later then Levi!" Petra said cheerfully, dragging Mike's tall ass behind her like a ragdoll.

* * *

 "HE DID WHAT???" Levi winced at Isabel's screech, instantly sent a silent thank you to Farlan who was holding her back at the moment.

"I said he asked me out." Levi was in as much of a shock as Isabel while Farlan looked like he had been expecting this to happen for some time now. "And I said yes."

"But _Mike_?!" Isabel was still loud as fuck but at least Farlan managed to get her to sit down, leaning a bit against Farlan who he suspected was doing more than just holding her arm. "The Mike who pushed you down in the mud?"

"Izzy we were five for fuck's sake."

"But st—"

"We were playing cops and thieves."

"That doesn't give him an excu—"

"And if I remember correctly, you tripped me not five minutes after and yet here you are." This is why Levi didn't want to tell them about his date, he knew they'd make a big deal out of it.

"That's different." Levi just stared at her as she mumbled and Levi couldn't help the upward turn of his lips. "At least I didn't make you fall in mud."

"Izzy, how about you forget about that and think of the fact that Levi is actually interested in someone enough to agree on a date?" He was glad Farlan was trying to distract her but he didn't really need to do it like _that_.

"But he's just…" She paused for a second. "So tall!"

"Everyone is taller than I am, what's your point Izzy?" Levi was actually excited about this date because even if he'd never admit it, he might have had a thing for Mike. It must have showed on his face because Isabel's immediately softened and she moved towards him.

"Levi, do you like him?" Isabel asked tentatively, voice soft and quiet.

"Yeah, I really think I do." Levi knew he was blushing and tried to hide his face behind the pillow on his lap but Isabel was quicker than he was.

"Oh!"

"I think what Izzy here is saying is that she's happy for you." Farlan supplied as he dragged her back towards him, Levi watching them as they settled back against the wall on the other side of the bed and raised an eyebrow at the blush the creeped its way up on both their faces when they caught his gaze.

"Anything I should know about here?" He kept his tone dry, but an almost imperceptible upward twitch of his lip gave away his amusement.

"Oh—um" Isabel stuttered out and Farlan laced their hands together, giving her a tight squeeze and reassuring smile before turning to Levi.

"I finally managed to ask her out 2 days ago." Farlan said calmly, but Levi could see the nervousness in the calculating look in his eyes. Waiting for Levi to show any sign to figure out what he's thinking and how to react in return.

"Fucking finally." Levi all but whooped, "If I had to hear from Isabel one more time about how your eyes sparkled in the sun or how your hai—"

"LEVI!" Isabel screamed and launched herself on Levi before Farlan could do anything to stop her.

"Okay fine!" Levi held his hands up in surrender. "Iz—ah, stop hitting dammit, I'm happy for you!"

At that she stopped fighting, leaning back to straddle his knees instead and her face flushed enough that it could almost match her hair. He looked behind to see Farlan watching her fondly, eyes radiating with love and a soft smile lighting up his face.

"I'm glad you finally got the guts to ask her out, you two are made for each other."

* * *

"LEE, ARE YOU DECENT?"

Levi groaned and turned to his side. He couldn't believe his luck. Even more so he regretted ever letting Isabel know where the spare key to his house was hidden. He'd tried to convince his mom to change the locks after the first few times he got rudely woken up by her incessant bouncing but it was pretty much useless when all she did was high-five Isabel.

He heard the footsteps come closer and figured Farlan had come with Isabel. He was not expecting another female voice whispering and trying to stifle their giggles.

Levi couldn't help but groan once more and curse whoever it was out there for giving them the opportunity to embarrass the fuck out of him.

Isabel burst in first, all bright colors and relentless energy with Petra right there on her tail, calmer but a force to be reckoned with all the same.

"Shouldn't you be bothering someone else right now?" Levi grumbled, moving to hide his quickly blushing face in the pillow as his thoughts wandered to Mike and their date.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Petra said cheekily. "I was waiting on his doorstep since 6 just to be there when he came home and he didn't disappoint. He was all smiles and happy sighs, definitely worth getting pushed off the railing for."

"Reall—Wait, then what are you doing here?" Levi tried to hide his slip, voice cracking while trying to do so, and realized his failure as he watched them freeze mid high-five to turn and look at him with wide eyes and then the squealing started.

Levi couldn't cover his ears fast enough and in seconds, he was pounced on by two incredibly hyper teenaged girls who were shooting questions at him rapidly mid-squeals.

“For the love of all that is ho—oomph.” All Levi wanted was to spend the rest of the night thinking about his date and Mike and how much thought the other had put into their date and this was the complete opposite. “Will the both of you _SHUT THE FUCK UP_?”

They stilled a little when they noticed Levi's raised voice, turned to look at each other, bewilderment obvious in their expressions, before backing off Levi and turning to sit on either side of him, resting their backs against the wall and urging Levi to do that same.

"Sorry." Petra apologized sheepishly and Levi knew they meant no harm but he wished that they could have waited till the next to start pounding him with questions.

"Ugh, never mind. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible." Levi muttered, hands reaching up to massage his temples and ease the oncoming headache.

For a brief moment, the three of them sat there in complete silence. The air surrounding the two girls was thrumming with barely suppressed energy aching to burst out and as Levi let out a sigh, it was the release they were looking for and suddenly they couldn't stop talking and asking questions, not really bothering to wait for answers, until finally Petra's voice stood alone when they quieted down. She asked in complete awe, "Did he really take you up the hill?"

Levi nodded slowly, very aware of the flush that was making its way across his face, that giddy feeling from earlier returning, his chest fluttering again, his stomach twisting itself into what felt like a thousand knots and his fight to hold back the foolish grin he'd had on his face since he came home was threatening to make another appearance as he recalled the events of the day.

"He did?" Isabel exclaimed to which Petra vigorously nodded, eyes alight with awe and excitement.

"Mike was very nervous about it too." Petra provided, chuckling a little at Levi's dumbfounded stare. "He was worried you wouldn't like it because of how unclean it could get."

Levi sat there processing what she had just said, remembering how Mike had behaved earlier that day and how he seemed to ask if Levi was alright with this or if he preferred to go somewhere else once he noticed his increasing discomfort, how he made sure that once they got to the top to spread out the blanket carefully while he told Levi to go check out the view.

Warmth spread through Levi all over again as he recalled the view overlooking their town, Mike coming up from behind softly telling him how he thought Levi might enjoy it, a light blush dusting his cheeks and looking so small despite his height had his heart aching.

They grilled him about every little detail of his date and Levi couldn't help but gush, becoming more animated than either girls have seen him since the Tumblr incident months ago and how Eren had been the only one to garner this sort of reaction in all the time they knew him.

Levi slowed down, hands fiddling with the edge of his blanket as he averted his eyes which got the girls curious.

"Levi, what happened after you guys ate?" Isabel asked trying to prompt him to go on while Petra just grinned knowingly.

"Nothing happened, why do you think anything happened?" Levi said hurriedly and unconvincingly if the look both girls shared was to go by.

"You expect us to believe that?" Petra asked, knowing fully well there was more than Levi was letting on.

"Alright fine. I kissed him, satisfied?" Levi blurted out, not realizing how he phrased it and rendered the girls speechless for once.

"After we ate, we just sat there talking." Levi continued quietly, voice shaking a little. "He was in the middle of telling me about his cat and how adorable she is and I just—I kind of just leaned over and kissed him."

This time Levi was prepared for the squeals that followed and as much as he would gladly deny it, he was grateful for their presence. After a little while, they were tired out, lying on the bed with Levi sandwiched in between both of them whispering to each other and struggling to stay awake after a day filled with a lot of emotions.

Levi was starting to follow in Petra's footsteps and drift off when Isabel whispered "Are you happy?"

Levi opened his eyes to look back at her and was met with her concerned eyes filled with worry and protectiveness and nodded without a doubt, "Yes, I really am."

Satisfied with that response she nodded seemingly to herself and leaned forward to press a kiss to Levi's forehead and settled back on the bed and closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips as she snuggled closer to Levi and Levi falling in a deep sleep shortly after. 

* * *

"Eren seems to have started posting regularly again."

Levi turned to glare at his boyfriend who was wearing a smirk as he teased him, purposely ignoring the snickers from around him as he pushed himself off of Mike.

Only Levi wasn't fast enough and Mike's arms wrapped themselves around his middle, leaning in a little to rest his forehead against the back of Levi's head and pressing a small kiss there as a silent apology and Levi couldn't resist relaxing back into his grip despite himself.

"Oh I've seen those." Petra interjected, ignoring the glare Levi was currently aiming towards her. "He's definitely trying new things."

"My favorite so far is the one of him kissing that other guy." Farlan continued as if it was share your favorite new Eren picture time.

"Really? I liked the one where he's getting his neck kissed." Isabel's mind was obviously elsewhere as she sighed, "That neck arch."

Meanwhile Levi was trying to hide himself in his huge boyfriend, burrowing further to hide his flushed face, wishing his mom would come in and relieve him from his misery and at the same time silently cursing Mike for being the reason for this and at the same time glad for his arms that tightened around him.

"What's your favorite, Lee?" Isabel clearly didn't value her limbs if her grin was anything to go by.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." Levi was bent on ignoring her but the chuckle that came from under him had him glancing upwards to see Mike clearly amused at Levi's frustration and a quick glance around him showed that none of the others were willing to drop the subject soon.

"I bet it's the black and white one." Mike teased.

"They're all black and white dumbass." Levi pointed out even though he knew exactly which one Mike was referring to.

"I think I know which one he's talking about." Farlan looked at Isabel and knowledge lighted up her features as she let out a tiny squeal.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know which one it is exactly?" Petra didn't get to finish her sentence before it dawned on her.

"Shut up." Levi spat with no venom. "Do you all want a fucking cookie for figuring it out?"

"Don't be like that, I've always knew you were an ass man." Isabel, who had endured countless rants about Michael Fassbender's ass, replied without missing a beat. "It's no wonder this one managed to grab you attention."

"Damn right it did." Levi sighed. "They're the reasons I believe in a god."

"You believe in God?"

Of fucking course his mother chose this moment to barge in from the kitchen with their food. She placed the plates on the table and then looked at Levi in disbelief. "Since when?"

"It's a fig—"

"One fine butt made a believer out of our boy here." Petra cut him off.

His mother sniggered and ruffled his hair while saying, "That's my boy." and turning to wink at Petra and Isabel before going to get ready for work, leaving Levi groaning and cursing the moment he stumbled upon Eren's glorious blog.

* * *

 "Hey." Levi looked up from where he was sitting, staring at his cooling cup of tea, to look up at Mike and a soft smile made its way on his lips.

"Hey yourself." Levi paused to take a sip before continuing. "Is it the end of the year yet?"

"If only." Mike chuckled, looking more exhausted than he'd ever seen him. "If I look at one more book I might kill someone."

"Fucking same, you called at the right time. I needed a fucking break." Mike just hummed in agreement and something that's been bothering Levi for a while resurfaced.

"Can I ask you something?" Levi asked, voice more timid than Mike had ever heard.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Mike leaned forward in his seat and pushed his hair out of his eyes like he always did when he wanted to show he was paying attention and Levi smiled a little at that.

"I think so." Levi sighed. "I was just wondering if there was something wrong with us?"

Mike paused for a second, tried to understand where Levi was going with this and then took a deep breath, "Do you think there's something wrong with us?"

"I just—" Levi stopped, tried to gather his thoughts so it wouldn't come out worse than it is. "I feel like, and don't get me wrong because I fucking love you, but I just feel as if we're more like friends who sometimes kiss and cuddle rather than lovers who are friends."

Levi was looking at his lap as he finished talking, voice slipping and getting lower. He didn't understand it, he loved Mike, he just didn't know if he was in love with Mike and it was confusing the fuck out of him.

Mike was silent for a few moments and then reached out to touch Levi's hand, it was a feather light touch but it managed to lift Levi's eyes back up to meet his own.

"Levi." Mike started, voice sounding as calm and soothing as always and it managed to still Levi's wayward nerves. "You know you can always talk to me right?"

"I'm sor—"

"There's nothing to apologize for." He sat back in his chair, never breaking eye contact. "I—I think I know what you're talking about."

They both sat there in silence, tried to process what had just happened and what it would mean for them and their relationship as the café around them buzzed with life. Levi felt a tiny bit of unexpected relief, like a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was fine. _They_ were fine he corrected in his head. They were comfortable with each other and just because they were going to stop kissing didn't mean it was the end of their relationship, did it?

"Is this going to change things between us?" Levi asked, voice trembling and taking him by surprise.

"Not if you don't want it to." Mike smiled reassuringly, choosing not to comment on the moisture on either sides of Levi's face or the quality of his voice.

"Good." Levi took a deep breath and looked at Mike, lips lightly turned. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I forgot to add the link to the [picture](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com/post/129885823407/dont-be-like-that-ive-always-knew-you-were-an) Levi liked of Eren so there ya go!


End file.
